Break in the storm
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: More of what happened with Jack in the 68 storm and Elsa's Death. Sequel to "It's okay Jack." Read that one before reading this one.


**Hey Everyone! I made this sequel for Fangirl309!**

 **I hope you and everyone else will like this.**

Jack was happy, he had Elsa to see him and Anna. Though it was only two people, it was better then nothing. He sometimes came and slept in his 'room' Elsa made for him. His room was off limits to everyone in the castle, except for Elsa of course. He thought it's because Elsa wanted to keep him a secret to only her and Anna. But it didn't matter, he was seen so he didn't mind what Elsa said to others.

Sometimes Jack would have to leave to spread winter for other places but when he came back Elsa would always be happy to see him. Elsa would always meet Jack outside of Arendelle to have fun with magic and the winter. They would go down to Elsa's castle, or to the forest. They would turn fall into winter and they were both happy that they could share in their magic. Elsa was always so full of life when she used magic, she was happy and joyful like nothing can bring her down. That's what Jack liked about her, she can be happy, even though she went through some tough situations when she was young. She's still smiling and Jack wanted to smile the same way.

They didn't even notice time flying by. As Elsa grew up, Jack remained the same, but Elsa still looked young for her age.

Soon enough she turned 30 years old, her face was aging but her smile remained the same. She still went outside with Jack and they would play around.

Then came 40 years of age. The playing would be cut short but Elsa would watch Jack fly around her castle.

Then came 50 years and they stopped playing. They would sit by the window or stand in the balcony of the castle and talk to each other about how fun it was to play and how much they laughed together.

Then came 60 years, and Jack was getting scared. He didn't know how long human can remain on the earth for. She was getting older and older by 5 years and it was scaring him, but he didn't let that bring him down, cause she was still there and as long as she is, he would be okay.

Then came 70 and 80 years. Jack would take care of Elsa. He would help Elsa walk down the stairs and help her out when she's tired. At bed time Jack would tell Elsa about all the fun things they did together.

Then came 90 and Elsa had to stay in bed. She grew too weak to walk around anymore. Jack would stay with her most of the time. Jack would keep telling made up stories about them. It would make Elsa laugh and cry.

Then came 95 and Elsa was dying. Jack sat with her on her bed for 5 days strait. Helping her eat and drink. The fifth day had come and Jack was scared, he knew Elsa would die that day and he wanted to try everything to keep her alive. "No Jack...it is my time to leave this Earth. So my spirit can move on."

"But Elsa..."

"Jack, I know this is gonna be hard for you, but your stronger then that okay? You know how to let it go."

"Elsa...please...I-I can ask the moon, he'll give you more life. He'll make you like me. Please Elsa...I-I can't let you die."

"Jack...I know you don't want me to go. But I must. I'll be with you remember? I'll be a spirit too." Jack starts crying and and held Elsa's hand. "Elsa...please...I can't lose you." Her hand went to his face and down his cheek. "I know Jack, It's okay." Elsa starts coughing. Jack gasps, "Elsa." He moved closer to her side. "I-I'm okay Jack."

"Elsa...what do I do with out you? Your- you can see me, with out you and Anna, what if i'm never seen again?"

"You will be seen one day by another, you just have to wait."

"Elsa..."

"Jack, I-I wanna say...something." Jack grabs onto Elsa's hand again, "Elsa, no...don't...don't say goodbye...please don't say goodbye."

"Shh Jack...I want you to let me go okay?" Jack shakes his head, "No...I-I can't. I'll lose you. I can't lose you." Jack holds Elsa's hand tighter not wanting to let go cause maybe if he does, Elsa will be gone forever. "Jack, I have to...let me go okay? Be brave and strong, but remember to let go."

"Elsa...stop...don't say that...please."

"Jack, what do we do...when we fall?"

"What?"

"What do...we do when...we fall?"

"We pick are selves back up?"

"Yes Jack, it's what I want you to do...okay?"

"Okay..." Elsa moves the hand Jack is holding to his cheek. "Remember, i'll be with you okay, i'll always be with you." Elsa closes her eyes. Jack holds onto Elsa hand tighter, he feels it getting weaker. "No...Elsa?!"

Elsa opens her eyes. "Let me go Jack. Everything will be okay...I promise." Jack was panicking, his breathing was faster and his eyes were wide. Elsa closes her eyes once more. "Elsa?" Jack said. He feels her hand go limb and he gasps. "Elsa!" Jack lets go of her hand and holds onto her face. "Elsa! Wake up!...please...w-wake up." When he gets no answer he says "Please...Elsa, don't leave! Elsa...please don't leave." His voice was shaky around the end.

Jack hugs Elsa, wanting that warmth she gave him. He continued to cry on her until the doctors came in. Jack got up and watched them take Elsa away. Jack sat on the bed shocked that Elsa's really gone.

Jack got off the bed and flew out the window at the speed of light.

Jack went to his lake and collapsed on it. He cried himself out after and then fell asleep. When he woke up, Jack rolled over and stayed there for an unknown amount of time.

One day he finally got off his lake and went off to play with the kids around the world. He decided not to cry over Elsa anymore. When he felt the need to Jack ignored it and distracted himself with other things. Sometimes though, Jack would plead to the moon to let someone see him. He would say that he's been trying almost everything, nothing had worked. He wanted someone to see him like Elsa and Anna did, but it never came true. He never got seen or heard from ever again.

He would never cry like he did when Elsa had passed away. He never wanted to be that weak again. So he continues to ignore the need and kept playing with kids. He would have snowball fights with them and take them sledding and tobogganing, or at least make it faster for the kids. He would make kids happy with his bewitchment of fun. He would say goodbye to them and travel to other places to play with more kids. At night Jack would play with Sandy's dream sand, the sand would make beautiful creations for him to laugh at and watch. He wanted to smile and laugh just like Elsa did. He would keep smiling, laughing, playing because, like Elsa, can be happy even after what he's going through.

But years later, on the year 1968 the pent up emotion was ready to explode. Jack tried everything to make it go away. He's tried playing with the kids, Sandy's dream sand, everything! All of it reminded him of Elsa. The playing around in the snow and ice, even the dream sand turned into Elsa playing around. It was all too much, Jack finally gave into the pent up emotion.

The heighten emotion activated Jack's emotional connection to the winter. It started snowing first lightly then heavily, then to an almost catastrophic blizzard. It wiping out cities, blocking in houses and burying cars. Easter Sunday was getting ruined and the Easter Bunny is not happy about it.

In the middle of the storm was Jack. He was on his hands and knees screaming and crying, it seems like he couldn't stop.

"How could I let you die?!" he yelled out as if he was talking to her. "I could have saved you! I could have let you live!" The blowing wind matched with Jack's heavy breathing and sobbing. The snowflakes were sharp and pointy as the pain Jack was feeling. Everything corresponded with his emotions.

"I could have done something!" he screamed at himself, feeling even more pain. Jack then fell over to his side and curled up. His body was shaking and the tears seemed endless. The temperature grew colder and wind blew harder.

Elsa and Anna was the only people to accept him for the way he was. He was vary different from them, but they didn't care. They treated him like he was a normal human being, with the exception of having winter magic. Elsa didn't mind Jack had magic, she loved it! Anna loved it too! She was happy Elsa found another like her. Though they kept Jack a secret to the kingdom, they made him feel normal.

But now, Jack knows that they are gone.

After a while, he couldn't physically cry anymore. Jack stayed in that curled up position, the snow became light and the clouds moved away. It was almost night time when everything cleared up.

As the moon shined down on Jack, he sat up on the iced ground. He made frost on the ice and he shaped it into Elsa. He closed his eyes and concentrated on pulling the frost design out, like what Sandy does with his creations. He then felt the familiar magic feel in his hands, he opened his eyes. Jack saw that the little Elsa jumped onto his hands. It waved at him, Jack smiled a little and then let it go to watch it dance around him.

All of a sudden it exploded into snow that showered over top of him. "I-I guess it doesn't last to long then." Jack stood up and looked at what he did to the ground. It's not too bad right?

Wrong.

It's bad.

He see's there is a house that is half buried in snow, a car that only has the roof of it showing. Jack flew up into the sky to see the city. It looked mostly white, the only thing that's not white is his lake. He was on his lake the whole time, meaning that the eye of the storm was where he was. It didn't bury his lake, though some of the tree's got iced over. "What have I done?" he asked himself. He flew down to his lake and let everything that he saw sink in. "I made the worst snowstorm ever."

"Elsa's right, maybe I should have let it go."

The wind blew around him. "Right you are Jack."

Jack quickly look up to the sky, "W-what?" The wind blew passed him, with blue snowflakes fallowing the current. "E-Elsa?" Jack slowly turned around and saw Elsa standing there. She was transparent with a soft glow around her. She had a smile on her face and stood with her hands folded in front of her.

"E-Elsa?" Jack said again. He walked up slowly too her. "You-" he felt the pain in his chest and throat, "you're here." Elsa walked up to him, untill they were inches away from each other.

"Good evening Jack."

"You're here. You're really here." Jack reached out a hand, hoping to touch the warmth she use to give him. Elsa put her hand up to his, some of her went right through him. Jack was startled and retracted his hand back. "Jack, it's okay...shh. It's okay. I'm here, i'm right here."

"But, why can't I-" He cut himself off. He reached out his hand again, he wanted that warmth he's been with out since she died. "I'm a ghost Jack, I can not touch." She put her hand to his again to show him. "Jack, I want you to know something."

Jack nodded, not wanting to speak. "I'm so proud of you Jack, you let it go. I know seeing me again hurts you, but I know you can be happy after this, okay?" Jack nodded again, barely holding back tears that had sprung in his eyes. "Oh Jack...it's okay." She hovered her hand around his cheek, wanting to touch it for real. "I'll always be with you, in the wind."

"E-Elsa, I-I missed you. W-...were have you been? Why-...why haven't you showed yourself to me before. Why-"

"Shh, Jack. I couldn't show myself because then you wouldn't learn how to let go. You blocked out my voice in the wind because of how sad you were."

"Elsa...I-i'm-I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean t-"

"I know you didn't mean it. It's okay." Elsa took a step back from him. "Elsa! Wait...wait. D-don't go yet. I-I just...I just got to see you."

"Jack, it will be okay...just let me go."

"E-Elsa wait...I-I wanna say something. I-I wanna say..." Jack took in a deep breath. "I wanna say thank you for making me feel like I was one of you. You...you made me feel accepted and I-I got to be seen by someone. You gave me warmth...s-something I-I couldn't feel before."

"I know your thankful for what I did. I could see it in your eyes."

"Elsa...I want...can you possibly...could you-"

"Jack, I can not give you the warmth I did before. But some out there will give that to you. You just have to wait."

"But E-Elsa...I-I'm-"

"I know your cold Jack, you just have to wait." Elsa turned to leave. Jack panicked, "Elsa! Wait, d-don't, just...not yet. Please, I-I just got to see you."

"Jack, let me go, close your eyes."

"No, I-I can't let you go, not again. I-I can't lose you again."

"Let me go, Jack. Please."

"E-Elsa...I-I can't...please Elsa...I-"

"Jack, calm down...I know how hard this is for you okay? But I'll always be with you, you just have to listen."

"E-Elsa please...i-it's to cold...I-I need-"

"Jack, I can not give that to you, Please Jack," Elsa went up to him again. She held up her hand and Jack tried to touch it. They went right through each other. "you have to let me go."

"I-I'm gonna lose you...again." Jack said, he voice was wavering and he was slightly shaking. "You wont lose me...Jack, close your eyes and let me go." Elsa said with pleading eyes. Jack nodded and moved away from her. "okay...okay..." He said quietly. He closed his eyes and two tears rolled down his face.

Jack opened his eyes, Elsa was gone. He stood there for a moment before falling to his knees on the ice. Jack was crying once again, sobbing for losing Elsa once more.

As he sat there on the ground the wind came rushing towards him. "It's okay...I'm right here." It said. Jack fell quiet listening to the voice. "Jack, it's me."

Jack's eyes widen in realization, he quickly got up off the ground to stand. "Elsa?"

"Yes, it's me. I told you if you let me go, I will always be here." Jack started to smile and started to laugh. "I-It's you! You're still here!" Jack said with tears going down his face. He was so happy and sad at the same time. "You're here!"

Jack jumped on the wind and blasted into the air. A cry of joy came out of him as he spun around in the air.

Elsa on the other hand was vary happy Jack finally heard her. Though she was invisible like he is to humans, but that didn't matter to her. She loved being part of the wind, so she can finally fly! She carried Jack on the wind and flew beside him. Watching him laugh and play around in the air. Jack now will always know she'll be in the winds with him.

All Jack had to do, was let it go.

 **There you have it everyone. Also just to tell you, I cried making the first part of this story and the last part, it's just so sad! Why did I do this to myself!**

 **Anyway tell me in the reviews if you were crying too...so I'm not the only one you know?**


End file.
